


Snake Charmer's Wrath

by kagszzy



Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasms, Forced Voyuerism, Humiliation, Mind the Tags, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal smacking/spanking, clit slapping/spanking, dubcon, pussy slapping/spanking, slight mindbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: "Jughead has been a pain in her ass since forever, and what better way to show him who's in charge that to fuck his little queen right in front of him."-Taken from a livejournal prompt. Mind the tags.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Penny Peabody, Jughead Jones & Penny Peabody
Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608307
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Snake Charmer's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> *******WARNING! NSFW image/GIF ahead!*******  
> 
> 
> I'm a lil nervous to post my first dubcon, 😅 but I DO want to share my depraved work so I hope you guys know what you're getting yourself into. So, one day I happened upon a link to _Southsidestyle's_ livejournal of 'Ladies of Riverdale smut prompts' and oh my! There's some good depraved smut there! This one, amongst a few other's had caught my eye and I wanted to try my hand at writing it. Mostly because I don't feel like there's not NEARLY enough dubcon with Betty AND Jughead involved as a forced third party member. So I took it upon myself to fill it in. It was asked by an anonymous user, so I hope they like it, if they ever find it here. Sorry that I didn't fill it out on LiveJournal. I already have this smut account set up so 🤷😅
> 
> It's my first time filling in a prompt so I hope I did it correctly and that it came out ok.
> 
> add'l tags: twisted bughead, dark bughead.

# Betty/Penny-noncon/dubcon, bondage, spanking.

### 

  


### 

  


  
  
“Mmmph!!”

Betty cries through her ball gag as she squirms and fights against her restraints on the old iron twin-style bed, trying to get away from Penny’s relentlessly smacking hand on her bared open pussy, her legs spread wide and cuffed too.

Jughead shamelessly ducks his head, tightly shutting his eyes and pants heavily through his nose. His own mouth covered with a dirty rag tied behind his head and strapped down to a chair with his legs spread, ankles tied to the wooden legs. A hard bulge tints his jeans. A couple of rogue Serpents laugh on either side of him. His fists clench behind his back and his chest constricts against the rope that’s binding him to the chair. Betty cries out again as another resounding wet _smack_ can be heard and he wishes he could be biting through his tongue right now instead of the rag for how _hard_ he’s gotten at watching his girlfriend be sexually abused and played with.

Penny laughs and begins to roughly rub Betty’s swollen clit. She sobs through the gag at the overstimulation and tries again to squirm her hips away, but it’s no use, being tightly strapped to the bed with little to no room for movement. The older blonde smirks when Betty begins to pant. Her body tensing and jerking around. Penny removes her fingers from Betty’s clit to run them through her folds, gathering up wetness as she plays with Betty’s aching cunt. Sliding the digits up and down, then bringing her index and middle finger together to squeeze her folds tightly together. Betty’s hips jut up off the bed, and Penny grins. She rubs her fingers all over Betty’s pussy, smearing her wetness around. Then she lifts her hand up and smacks at her open cunt, right at her slit.

_"MMM!!"_

Betty pulls at the restraints and whimpers. Penny rubs through her glistening sex again, coming up to run her fingertips over the tight nub, working Betty up. She whines as her body betrays her, feeling electric shocks of pleasure run through, wanting the full charge. When her legs start to shake, Penny lifts her hand and brings it down onto Betty, making her flinch and jerk, crying out. Penny’s hand rubs through her again, even running over her trembling thighs and heaving stomach, trailing Betty’s slick all over. 

"I told Jughead you were quite fetching, but I think you’re even prettier like this, all tied up and soaked.” Penny squeezes Betty’s thighs, then looks over to the young Serpent King. “Don’t you think so, Jones?” Jughead lifts his head up to glare at her, his nostrils flaring.

“Isn’t she _prettier_ ,” Penny roughly smacks Betty’s cunt, causing her to squirm and cry out again as Jughead’s eyes widen with worry, “Like _this?_ ” Her hand comes down again, hard, right on top of Betty’s sensitive clit and she flinches and whines through the ball gag. Jughead jerks around in the chair, _“Sop et!”_ he yells, muffled.

It makes Penny chuckle.

Then she sticks two fingers into Betty’s pussy and begins to fuck her, working her body up once more. Betty’s eyes tightly shut and her head thrashes, her face goes red from embarrassment as she fights her hips from bucking up to meet Penny’s fingers. Her whines and whimpers and the slick noises from getting fingered make Jughead duck his head again, looking away, as his own face flushes too and his cock twitches, growing harder.

Betty’s walls begin to tighten, desperately squeezing down and her clit throbs painfully, both from the pulsing arousal pumping through her and the sting of Penny’s hits. Betty chokes out a low moan.

“She’s getting ready to cum! Lift his head up so he can watch!” Penny orders and one of the Serpent henchmen yanks at Jughead’s hair, forcing his head back up as he stares on with guilty wet eyes.

“Oh _yeah!_ That’s right Serpent slut. Your pussy is clenching! What a huge whore you are!”

Betty grows wetter and _tighter_ from the humiliation. She hates that her cunt twitches at Jughead being forced to watch and blushes with shame. Her breath starts to hitch and her breasts heave and Penny orders the second Serpent to untie and remove the gag, but Betty bites down her gasps and moans.

“Oh, no you don’t bitch, I wanna hear ya.”

Penny pulls out her fingers and lifts her hand up high to sharply bring it back down hard on Betty’s drenched pussy. She screams, throwing her head back and her toes spread as she writhes on the bed, struggling about in her restraints. Penny laughs and tears prick at the corner of Betty's eyes, the pain mixing with her growing pleasure.

“Aww, what’s the matter? Does it hurt? Frustrated?” Penny mocks at the young blonde. She looks over towards Jughead and curls her lip. _“Good.”_

The locks of hair that have strewn over his face keep blowing away from his harsh breathing as he glares deadly at her, but she just continues to smile. He knows she means all the pain and frustration she’s had to deal with because of _him._ Penny smirks, then turns back to Betty.

“I told you to watch your underbelly, Jones.” She softly says while rubbing her hand over Betty’s trembling leg. “Shoulda done a better job at guarding it.” She sticks her fingers back into the young blondes cunt and begins to fuck her again.

  


[...]

  


“It’s like I told you before, Serpent slut, the only way you’re gonna cum are from the spanks, so you _better. Start. Liking ‘em!_ ” Penny growls as she repeatedly smacks Betty’s oversensitive pussy once more. 

_“Ah!”_ Betty yelps as she watches Penny’s hand come down on her sopping wet cunt. Her pussy is red and swollen and her clit is throbbing so much from enduring the torturous painful slaps to the sensitive nub it _hurts_ with arousal. She wants nothing more than to come right now. Betty slumps back to the bed and whines. Her wrists are sore from pulling at the cuffs.

“God, look at how _soaked_ you are. Let’s have a taste, hmm?” Penny lowers her grinning mouth to the young blondes drenched folds and trails her tongue up through it. Betty moans and lifts her shaking hips up off the bed, following Penny’s tongue.

“Mmm! She’s tasty! You had a taste of this yet?” Penny tilts her head at Betty, as she addresses Jughead, who brings his head up again to scowl menacingly at her. Penny grins, then goes back to the young blondes pussy, sticking her tongue in and lapping her up. “Mmm so good. This Serpent pussy is so yummy!” Penny swirls her tongue around the throbbing bud. “And such a cute little clit! Look at how adorable it is when it’s all red and abused.” Penny flicks her tongue before closing her mouth over it and sucks.

Betty gasps, her body’s so overworked and played with, she’s praying Penny stays there for just a little...bit...longer…

Penny pulls away at the very last second and laughs. “No..no..” Betty cries as her orgasm tapers away.

The older woman smacks her cunt and Betty jumps, crying out loudly. “I gave you a compliment, and you’re not even gonna say ‘thank you’?” she repeatedly smacks Betty’s pussy, making her gasp and pull at her restraints as shocks of teasing pleasure go through her.

“Little bitch! You Serpent pups have no respect.”

Blushing, she begs, “ _Please_...I-I can’t take it anymore.” She can’t bring it within herself to directly ask Penny to let her come. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I can’t help you out if you’re not gonna be _very_ specific with me. See, us lawyers are all about the finer details. Why don’t you try again?”

Betty bites her lip, tears forming again out of frustration, lulling her head to the side. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” Penny smacks her cunt again, and again, and _again_ and it just makes Betty wetter, and wetter, and _wetter._ Then Penny brings her fingers back to her clit, vigorously rubbing. Betty pants heavily and writhes on top of the bed, keening as her orgasm begins to climb once more. Her feet and toes flexing and her skin flushed. When her breath starts to come out in short bursts, Penny licks her lips and smiles at Betty.

"Well? You gonna ask or not?"

Her orgasm is so _close_ , she just wants to have relief. So desperate, she chokes out the trembling words, hoping that Jughead doesn't get too upset. Her body _needs_ to come. It's so strung out, she's ready to snap and uncoil from the pressure.

"Please..let me come..please!" Penny smiles at her pathetic pleas.

“Alright girlie, you wanna come so bad, huh?” With a nod at one of the Serpent henchmen, he grabs Jughead’s chair and begins to drag him over. Penny gives Betty another _smack!_ before moving around the bed, towards the other side near the blonde’s head.

Betty breaths hard as she looks up at the deadly Snake Charmer. Penny bares her teeth in a wicked smile then lifts Betty’s head up to look down towards her opened legs, where Jughead has been placed, wide eyed. Immediately she blushes and squirms, wishing she could cover herself up from how wet she’s become. Penny holds her head firm so she can’t look away, then reaches down and begins to rub her clit again, just as the Serpent henchman grips Jughead’s hair and holds him firmly in front of Betty’s shamelessly wet pussy.

“No! Stop! AH!” 

Her clit throbs with even _more_ arousal now, filling up with pleasure and is quickly about to spill over with the way Penny is rubbing her finger over it. Betty keens and shuts her eyes, trying to duck her head, but Penny roughly shakes her to look back at her boyfriend.

Jughead however, is trying not to look for Betty’s sake. But everytime he closes his eyes the Serpent henchmen slaps Betty’s thigh and she cries out and he just cant take her being hit anymore, so he watches. He watches his girlfriend being rubbed and fingered. He watches the way her breasts heave and her nipples harden and shake. The way her folds shine with wetness, the way her slit twitches as more of her slick spills out. He stares and breathes against her wet sensitive skin and listens to her strangled moans and small whimpers and breathless gasps. Noises that he’s never made her make.

“That’s it, you ready to come yet? Look at him.” Penny commands and Betty begrudgingly locks eyes with Jughead, filled with remorse but his cheeks are heavily flushed and when Penny’s hand lifts up and comes down, the soft pad of her palm hits her directly on top of her clit, and it's like a balloon finally bursting as it's stretched beyond it's limit and all the liquid gets released from within. Betty comes hard. So, so _hard_ she yells out her moan and throws her head back.

“Ahhhnnnnnnn!”

Hips coming up, legs quivering uncontrollably and toes spreading out wide. Jughead makes a strangled noise against the rag in his mouth and his eyes squint, almost _pained._ His breathing coming out hard, and his whole body shakes slightly. 

Penny whoops and laughs. Licking her lips as Betty writhes with her eyes rolling back. Grunting as the tremors from her orgasm rocks her. Then Penny reaches her hand down and begins to quickly rub her swollen tired clit again. Betty’s mouth opens wide and her head comes back up, choking out.

_“Ahh! Noo!”_

Penny ignores her. “Bring his head closer!” She orders the henceman who shoves Jughead towards Betty’s clamping pussy, practically touching her with his nose. Blushing heavily, her legs tense up and her stomach goes taunt. Betty pants erratically as Penny circles her clit harder and Jughead groans through the rag as he watches her get wetter, and her pussy clenches, and clenches and clenches and Jughead shakes and pants and squirms in his seat. 

“Your _King_ is looking a little flushed. How about you cool him off, slut?” Penny wraps her hand around Betty’s throat and alternates between slaps on her clit and rubbing it raw. Betty’s face quickly goes red, although it’s only partially due to Penny’s tight grip on her neck. Against her will, Betty chokes out a grunt with tears streaming down and her eyes fluttering close as she comes again and it makes her feel boneless, still not fully recovered from her first. Her pussy quickly contracts and her body shakes hard. Penny rubs her hand over her fast and, “Yeeah!! She’s squirting!” Penny squeals with glee.

“That’s it bitch! Ohh, you dirty little _whore!_ ” The older woman taunts and laughs as Betty comes all over Jughead’s face. The locks of hair quickly getting wet and his eyes shut tight as a long low grunt escapes him and he spasms in the chair. When the young blonde’s juices finish spraying out of her twitching cunt, Penny releases her throat and Betty lets out a low moan. Dropping her head back to the bed, _exhausted_ as she mindlessly spasms and rides out the ripples of pleasure. She flinches when Penny gives her one last smack on her pussy, before the older woman straightens up.

Penny looks over at Jughead; slumped back in his chair, now that the henchman has released him, with his head hanging low and drenched. Betty’s cum drips from his locks, covering his face and she grins wickedly at the large, dark, wet spot clearly visible in the crotch of his jeans.

Penny and the other two Serpents laugh as they begin to leave with Jughead still tied to the chair, and with Betty continuing to twitch and spasm on the bed, still cuffed as she gasps softly at the contractions of her pussy. 

“Don’t worry Jones, I wont charge you for this consultation. Consider it a ‘lesson learned’ sort of visit.” Is the last thing either of them hear before the sound of a heavy door shuts closed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have included a bit more of Jughead's POV but it WAS a B/P prompt so, I think I did good? Anyways, I'm def bumping Betty/Penny up the scale of my lewd ships bc I sure enjoyed the 'older woman taking advantage of the poor helpless blonde' scenario. Esp if poor Juggie is involved 🙈❤️️
> 
> Questions or curiosities? Head over to my profile to read my bio or AMA on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)


End file.
